Evermore (Online)
Evermore is a city in the Western Reach area of Bangkorai, High Rock. Locations *Anchor's Point Inn *Bank of Evermore *Chrinitte's Carpentry Corner *Covenant Recruitment Office *Dragonstar Caravan Company *Evermore Fighters Guildhall *Evermore Mages Guildhall *Evermore Outlaws Refuge *Evermore Palace *Evermore Smithy *Pelin's Watch Stables *South Gate Paint *Spell-Weaver's Sanctum *St. Pelin's Chapel *Ten Mountains Armory *The Back Alley Market *The Golden Cleaver *The Mystic Mortar *The Slippery Scales Armory *The Stalls *Todrak's Eldritch Emporium *The Whistling Hammer *Troll's Toothpick Others: *Eastern Evermore Wayshrine *Evermore Wayshrine Quests *A City in Black *A Grave Matter *Imperial Infiltration *Claim to Fame *Conflicted Emotions *Kingdom in Mourning *Leading the Stand *Rendezvous at the Pass *Scion of the Blood Matron *The Mad God's Bargain *The Parley *Troll's Dessert *Will of the Council Notable items *''For the Doyen, Sleek Splendid-Paws: Evermore Outlaws Refuge *Khorshina's Journal: Evermore Outlaws Refuge *Northglen Farm Opportunities: The Stalls *Picnic at Pelin (A Horror Story): On a desk in Evermore Mages Guildhall *The Royal House of King Eamond: On a desk in Evermore Mages Guildhall Characters *Accalia Celatus *Alaird Dutil *Alyenore Emarie *Anisha *Arianna Stende *Bastibien Dencent *Bolash gra-Bur *Brice Jerick *Bugbekh gra-Othmurga *Cambio Boulat *Captain Hjurrun *Captain Nyomie *Chrismin Mondorie *Dajeh *Dalmi Dorvayn *Dariot Beriel *Deegeeta *Dorothella Virien *Duke Renchant *Dalmi Dorvayn *Eguroth *Escabert Berri *Fihrah *Gabrielle Benele *Ghaknag *Gibal *Ginal *Glarikha *Grushnag *Heseph Dalot *Jernald Coravel *Joelle Broc *Kayam *Khosren al-Bergama *Kurz gra-Murtag *Lady Astrid Silane *Lady Felyse Talemelier *Larhoth *Leric Cottret *Llotha Nelvani *Lord Colane Ondre *Maaga *Marcius Cipius *Mazzeb al-Miran *Mirarbinat *Miroleine Vienne *Nari Buteo *Prelate Sabinus *Prince Adrien *Provost Mabilete *Pugereau Dubosc *Ramahi at-Satakalaam *Ramza *Seneshal Andras *Sergeant Airde *Sergeant Antieve *Sextus Denter *Thaeraen *Thomas Len *Thomase Dubois *Valerine Dencent *Vedra *Yvayne Dugot *Zizou Douar Anchor's Point Inn: *Charlemic Justal *Margine Gedanis (Innkeeper) *Mortine Langey (Brewer) *Thibauld Edilitte (Chef) *Ygerne Geornis Bank of Evermore: *Herric Celiane (Banker) *Maxille Celiane (Banker) Chrinitte's Carpentry Corner: *Louic Chrinitte (Carpenter) Evermore Fighters Guildhall: *Arianna Stende *Gibal *Kurz gra-Murtag *Larhoth *Mirarbinat *Provost Mabilete *Sergeant Qasim (Armsman) *Vedra (Hall Steward) *Yvayne Dugot Evermore Mages Guildhall: *Cason Delvi *Cyntoine Luluelle *Jernald Coravel *Mervilda Ales (Mystic) *Miroleine Vienne *Prelate Sabinus *Sernays Ancelet (Magister) *Tevenot Eniel (Magus) *Valaste Evermore Outlaws Refuge *Cirorlin (Moneylender) *Eatzapa (Fence) *Ferzhadiyeh *Khayradani *Khorshina (Merchant) *Lionel Edette *Lithyyorion *Malthagros (Fence) *Omyenque (Guild Trader) *Shabgrut Evermore Smithy: *Druga Hammerhand (Clothier) *Gavric Cadiou: (Blacksmith) The Back Alley Market: *Arver Falos (Guild Trader) *Kaale (Guild Trader) *Tilinarie (Guild Trader) *Values-Many-Things (Guild Trader) *Zunlog (Guild Trader) Pelin's Watch Stables: *Gavrard Dechery: (Stablemaster) *Ramza (Merchant) Spell-Weaver's Sanctum: *Clauvis Bacqure (Enchanter) Ten Mountains Armory: *Benjamund Holette (Heavy Armor) - Armorer The Golden Cleaver: *Dorys Barthel (Weaponsmith) The Mystic Mortar: *Nabina-Ko (Alchemist) The Slippery Scales Armory: *Desyree Bargeron: Tailor (Light Armor) *Harim the Fastidious: Leatherworker (Medium Armor) The Stalls: *Ahya: General Goods. ("Dockside Sundries") *Othohoth: Backpack Merchant ("Otho's Packs and Pouches") The Whistling Hammer: *Shara gra-Marguz: Woodworker Todrak's Eldritch Emporium: *Todrak (Mystic) Evermore Castle: *Sergeant Franis St. Pelin's Chapel: *Osianne Chatillon *Phelibert Letarte *Rosaldine Daigre *Sir Eustis Dubosc *Sister Rosine *Stephange Edilitte Trivia This location is also mentioned in a few journals and books throughout the game, including: *Letter to Strastnoc'' *''Letter to Herminius Sophus'' *''Journal of Ulrich'' (outside Evermore?) Appearances * * * ru:Эвермор (Online) Category:Online: Bangkorai Locations Category:Online: Cities